Keluarga Shiota
by Adnida KIA Rahid
Summary: Keluarga kecil Nagisa dewasa di bawah pancaran sinar matahari pagi.


**KELUARGA SHIOTA**

 **Characters :** Nagisa Shiota, Kaede Kayano

 **Disclaimer :** Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Yuusei Matsui

 **Warning :** Abal, aneh, kayaknya ada typo, AT, OOC, OC, cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka, mohon maaf bila ada kesamaan ide.

 **A/N :** Hola! Walau masih dengan _project_ lama, entah mengapa saya gatal menulis cerita yang satu ini. _Yosh_ , selamat menikmati!

 **Summary :** Keluarga kecil Nagisa dewasa di bawah pancaran sinar matahari pagi.

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

* * *

Hari Minggu yang cerah, pukul 05.47 waktu setempat.

Nagisa yang tengah duduk berjemur di kursi goyang di teras rumahnya, menguap lebar, kemudian memperbaiki posisi duduk. Mata biru itu mengerjap-ngerjap mengantuk. Semalam, sepulang dari tempatnya bekerja, dia mampir untuk menghadiri pernikahan Karma dan Manami. Serasa reuni, seluruh teman-temannya hadir di sana, bahkan para _sensei_.

Sayangnya, setelah pulang dari sana, ada telepon mendadak dari sang bawahan, menyebkan Direktur Perusahaan Finansial itu harus kembali ke kantor dan baru pulang ke rumah lewat tengah malam. Akibatnya, pagi ini dia merasa mengantuk luar biasa.

Ayunan lembut dari kursi goyang membuai dirinya. Nagisa bisa saja jatuh tertidur dan melanjutkan petualangan di alam mimpi, jika saja kedua lengan pria berambut biru itu tidak sedang diserahi sebuah tanggungjawab besar.

Seorang bayi yang terlelap pulas.

Tidak, itu bukan bayi hasil menculik atau bagaimana. Itu bayinya sendiri, anaknya, buah hatinya, darah dagingnya. Dan bukan, bukan Nagisa yang melahirkan bayi itu. Dia laki-laki, _**TULEN**_ (dengan _caps lock, bold, underline,_ dan _italic_ ). Nagisa sudah menikah tiga tahun yang lalu dengan mantan teman sekelasnya. Kusebut 'mantan teman sekelas' karena sekarang mereka adalah suami istri yang sah secara hukum dan adat.

Nagisa menikahi teman sekelas yang seorang aktris papan atas, Kaede Kayano.

Atau sekarang menjadi Kaede Shiota.

Ya, Kaede. Walau bernama asli Akari Yukimura, dia mengganti namanya karena lebih menyukai nama itu. Meinggalkan nama lama yang menyimpan banyak kenangan pahit.

Tangan besar Nagisa menepuk-nepuk lembut anaknya, ketika merasa bayinya itu menggeliat pelan. Menjaga agar replika mungilnya itu tidak terbangun. Mulut Shiota kecil menguap, kemudian kembali anteng dalam buaian kursi goyang dan tepukan lembut sang Ayah.

Nagisa usil mencolek-colek pipi gembil bayi yang masih merah itu. Tiga minggu yang lalu, Shiota Yuuki –nama anak Nagisa karangan Kia- lahir dari rahim Kaede, menuju dunia ini. Mungil, hangat, lembut dan butuh perlindungan.

Shiota Yuuki lahir sebagai anak laki-laki seperti Nagisa. Mewarisi rambut biru Nagisa dan mata hijau Kaede.

Di tempelkan bayi itu ke wajahnya, dan dihirupnya wangi telon khas bayi mungil. Membuat si bayi merengek tidak nyaman. Tangan kecilnya menyentak sebelum erangan nyaring keluar dari mulut kecil itu.

"Ah, maaf-maaf. Papa membangunkanmu, ya, Yuuki? Cup, cup, cup," ucap Nagisa sambil berusaha menenangkan putra ciliknya.

Yuuki masih marah akan perlakuan sang Papa barusan, kini mulai menangis.

"Waduh, waduh. Iya Sayang, maafkan Papa. Tidak diulangi lagi deh," ucap Nagisa, tangannya menepuk-nepuk Yuuki dengan lembut, "Sudah, jangan menangis ya. Anak laki-laki tidak boleh cengeng. Cup cup."

Beberapa saat kemudian, rengekan Yuuki berhenti dan kembali terlelap. Nagisa membersihkan sisa air mata yang sempat bergulir di pipi gembil putranya itu. Kemudian, Nagisa menatap anak dalam gendongannya dengan penuh kasih sayang, disibaknya helaian biru Yuuki yang halus dan lembut.

Nagisa masih ingin menjamah putranya itu. Pelan-pelan, dia mendekatkan jari telunjuk kanannya pada tangan kecil Yuuki dan memaikan jari-jari kecil itu. Tapi sedetik kemudian, jemari kecil Yuuki menggenggam erat jari telunjuk sang Papa. Seolah berkata memaafkan perbuatan yang membuat dia terbangun tadi.

Senyuman Nagisa mengembang.

"Ada apa, Sayang? Tadi aku dengar Yuuki menangis?"

Teguran sang istri tercinta membuat Nagisa menoleh.

Kaede terlihat di ambang pintu dengan terusan dan kardingan hijau tua yang menghangatkan diri. Tangannya memegang secangkir kopi dan susu di tangan lain. Berjalan menuju sang suami. Setelah mendaratkan ciuman pada puncak kepala Nagisa dan pipi gembil Yuuki, Kaede meletakkan kedua gelas dan duduk di kursi satu lagi.

"Tidak, tadi aku terlalu keras menciumnya. Jadi, dia terbangun."

Kaede menghela napas, "Aku tahu kau merasa tidak sabaran mengajaknya bermain, Nagisa- _kun_. Tapi, Yuuki baru berumur tiga minggu."

"Aku tahu, Kaede. Tapi, sungguh, aku benar-benar merasa sangat gemas setiap kali berada di dekat Yuuki."

Kaede menjawil pipi Yuuki dengan pelan, membuat anak itu membuka mata, menampilkan iris hijau yang mirip dengan Kaede, lalu menutupnya lagi.

"Hooh, kau tahu Mamamu ada di sini, ya?" ucap Nagisa.

"Tentu saja dia tahu, Nagisa- _kun_. Inderanya setajam inderamu."

Nagisa mendongak, menatap istrinya intens.

"Kau tahu Kaede, ada hal yang aku khawatirkan saat ini."

Kaede mengerutkan alis, "Ya? Apa itu? Kalau soal pekerjaanku, bukankah aku sudah mengatakan padamu kalau aku tidak akan menerima lagi tawaran yang berhar-hari karena sekarang aku sudah menjadi seorang Mama, bukan?"

Nagisa mengangguk, membelai pipi istrinya, "Aku tahu, Sayang," ucapnya, "Tapi bukan itu."

"Lalu, apa?"

Nagisa menghela napas berat, "Aku khawatir akan anak kita."

Pernyataan jawaban sang suami membuat Kaede mengerenyit bingung. Memangnya ada apa dengan anak mereka yang baru berusia tiga minggu itu?

"Khawatir akan anak kita?" ulang Kaede, "Khawatir kenapa?"

Nagisa menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi kemudian memejamkan mata, sementara kursi goyang tersebut masih mengayun-ayun dirinya. Kaede menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan sang suami.

"Aku tidak ingin Yuuki menjadi sepertiku."

Kaede diam saja, dia tahu, masih ada yang ingin dikatakan Nagisa.

"Dua puluh tujuh tahun aku hidup, dengan hampir lima belas tahun lamanya aku harus menanggapi permintaan Ibuku untuk menjadi perempuan," Nagisa membuka mata, "Punya keluarga yang berantakan. Terkucilkan dipergaulan masa awal remaja. Klise memang, namun tidak urung membuatku sakit juga."

Kaede meremas tangan suaminya yang berada pada susuran kursi goyang, Nagisa balas meremasnya.

"Aku juga begitu. Aku jarang bertemu orang tuaku. Bahkan sejak masuk SMP, aku sudah tidak punya orang tua. Belum lagi, Kak Aguri meninggal tidak lama setelah aku masuk SMP."

Nagisa tersenyum lembut menenangkan istrinya.

"Yuuki akan baik-baik saja. Dia akan tumbuh menjadi anak yang hebat. Kita akan mendidiknya sehingga tidak perlu merasakan penderitaan yang sama dengan kita," Kaede mengelus wajah Nagisa dengan tangan yang bebas, "Tenang saja."

"Aku tahu," ucap Nagisa, "Tapi, bukan itu inti dari kekhawatiranku."

"Lalu?"

Nagisa memalingkan wajah, "Kau tahu 'kan, gen orang tua akan menurun pada anaknya. Bahkan beberapa sifat serta kesukaan mereka akan sama dengan orang tuanya?"

Kaede mengangguk, "Tentu. Itulah kenapa manusia bisa melangsungkan hidup. Pewarisan gen. Kalau memang anak kandung, pasti punya kesamaan dengan orang tua kandung. Setiap gen m– Tunggu, jangan-jangan, inti kekhawatiranmu itu ..." Kaede tidak melanjutkan, karena di tengah jalan bisa menangkap apa yang dikhawatirkan sang pasangan hidup.

Gantian Nagisa yang mengangguk, "Aku tidak mau Yuuki mewarisi bakat membunuhku."

"Tidak menghapus fakta, kalau memang kita semua adalah anak-anak yang dididik untuk membunuh _sensei_ dua belas tahun lalu," ucap Nagisa sambil memandang putranya, "Tapi, diantara kita semua, hanya aku yang sudah pernah diajari teknik membunuh oleh Lovro- _san_."

Jeda beberapa detik.

"Bukan berarti aku membanggakan diri, sampai sekarang, aku masih merasa Karma- _kun_ yang lebih hebat dariku," ucapnya lagi, "Tapi, memang tidak dipungkiri, aku ... bisa mencabut nyawa seseorang dengan cara yang ... lain."

Kaede diam. Diingatnya ketika Nagisa mencabut label merek dari baju Bitch - _sensei_ tanpa yang bersangkutan sendiri tahu. Dia ingat ketika Nagisa tersulut api emosi dan nyaris membunuh Takaoka- _sensei_. Dia ingat ketika Nagisa berhasil mengalahkan empat teman sekaligus dalam _survival 'Kill or Don't Kill_ ' dulu.

Tapi, bagi Kaede, Nagisa melupakan sesuatu.

"Kau ingat, Sayang, ketika kita melakukan konsultasi karir dengan Koro- _sensei_ dulu?"

"Ya."

Nagisa menatap langit, "Saat itu, aku memilih untuk menjadi seorang pembunuh."

Kaede memperhatikan wajah suaminya yang gamang.

"Aku tidak ingin Yuuki mewarisi sifat hina milikku ini. Aku ingin anak kita tumbuh dengan baik. Aku tidak ingin dia menggunakan tangannya untuk membunuh ketika dia beranjak dewasa nanti. Kalau sampai itu terjadi ..." tubuh Nagisa bergetar, "... itu semua salahku."

Kaede mendekatkan diri pada Nagisa, membuat Nagisa menoleh pada istrinya itu. Tangan lembut Kaede menangkup pada kedua pipi Nagisa, membuat pemilik helaian biru itu tidak dapat memalingkan pandangan.

"Jangan berkata begitu," ucap Kaede lembut, "Pada faktanya, aku juga pernah menipu kalian semua. Dan, aku takut jika Yuuki nanti akan melakukan hal bodoh yang sama denganku."

Nagisa hanya diam, tangannya masih sibuk bermain dengan jemari kecil putranya.

"Benar, kau sangat hebat waktu itu. Koro- _sensei_ , Bitch- _sensei_ , dan Karasuma- _sensei_ bahkan mengakui kau adalah pembunuh alami," pada saat ini, Nagisa memalingkan pandangan matanya, "Tapi, kau melupakan sesuatu."

"Apa?"

Tangan Kaede yang mulanya menangkup pada pipi Nagisa, kini beralih menggenggam kembali tangan Nagisa yang tadi diremasnya, "Meski kau pembunuh alami, namun tanganmu ini tidak kotor oleh darah," tangan Nagisa diangkatnya, "Malah, kau menyelamatkan orang dengan tanganmu."

"..."

"Kau melindungi Koro- _sensei_. Kau tidak membunuhnya."

Benar, sungguh suatu keajaiban guru gurita itu dapat kembali ke wujud manusianya. Pertarungan Karma dan Nagisa berakhir seri, dengan berarti, mereka harus membunuh sambil mengupayakan keselamatan guru mereka. Ajaibnya, sehari sebelum kelulusan, mereka bisa mengembalikan wujud guru mereka tanpa harus membunuh. Lalu lulus dengan tenang keesokan harinya.

Dan di hari itu juga, Nagisa dan Karma kembali berbaikan. Bahkan mereka jadi lebih akrab dari sebelumnya, menimang fakta mereka kembali bertemu pada kelas yang sama di SMA yang sama pula.

Ya, Koro- _sensei_ masih hidup, dan sekarang bekerja dalam divisi yang sama dengan Karasuma- _sensei_. Meski dia adalah pembunuh ulung, namun bakatnya digunakan oleh Petinggi untuk keselamatan Negara.

"Jangan menyalahkan dirimu," ucap Kaede, "Tangan yang kau latih untuk membunuh, nyatanya malah dipakai untuk menyelamatkan. Dengan tanganmu juga, kau menarikku keluar dari luapan emosi saat aku hendak membunuh _sensei_ dan –err ... kau menciumku dengan paksa juga."

Wajah mereka berdua memerah.

"L-lalu," lanjut Kaede, "Dengan tanganmu, kau menyelamatkan Ibumu saat diserang, 'kan?"

Nagisa menoleh bingung, darimana Kaede tahu?

"Ibumu yang cerita seminggu sebelum kita menikah dulu," ucap Kaede seolah tahu apa yang dipikirkan suaminya.

"Saat aku hamil, kau selalu menjagaku."

Kaede menatap suaminya, "Intinya, tanganmu diciptkan bukan untuk membunuh," katanya, "Tapi, mereka diciptakan untuk menyelamatkan dan membantu orang lain."

Nagisa tersenyum tipis mendengar penuturan istrinya.

"Jika memang Yuuki memiliki sifat pembunuh juga," Kaede menatap putranya dalam gendongan Nagisa, "Maka kita sebagai orang tua akan membimbingnya agar tidak menodai tangannya sendiri. Kita arahkan bakat itu untuk menolong orang lain sepertimu," kembali Kaede menatap mata biru Nagisa, "Dia anakmu –anak kita, dan aku yakin, dia juga akan banyak menolong dan membantu orang lain."

Nagisa mendesah pelan. Ya, kenapa dia harus khawatir? Seandainya anaknya itu memang punya rasa haus darah, _dialah_ yang akan menuntunnya dengan baik nanti. Nagisa –dan Kaede- akan membuat anak mereka menjadi anak yang membanggakan.

Nagisa melepaskan genggaman istrinya, dan mengelus wajah Kaede, "Kau tahu, kurasa aku tidak salah memilih pendamping hidupku."

Dan secepat kilat mengunci bibir istrinya dengan bibirnya sendiri.

Kaede tersentak, namun tidak menolak. Diterimanya ciuman Nagisa dengan senang hati. Menandakan bahwa dia juga tidak salah dalam memilih pasangan hidupnya.

Ciuman mereka berlangsung beberapa waktu sebelum paru-paru keduanya meraung minta oksigen.

"Setidaknya biarkan aku bersiap sebelum ciumanmu ini, Sayang," ucap Kaede.

"Lho? Bukankah seorang aktris memang dituntut untuk selalu siap dalam keadaan _apapun_? Meski pun itu mendadak?" Nagisa tersenyum jahil.

Pipi Kaede memerah.

" _Maa_ , terimakasih sudah menenangkanku," ucap Nagisa, "Masih pagi, jalan-jalan yuk? Sudah lama kita tidak berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan."

Kaede mengangguk, kemudian –setelah mengunci pintu- kedua orang itu berjalan menyusuri jalan-jalan setapak di dekat rumah mereka sambil bergandengan tangan. Kehangatan yang sama dalam genggaman itu, namun kali ini dengan tambahan hadirnya seorang anak yang menjadi saksi cinta mereka.

"Kalau Yuuki sudah bisa berjalan, mari kita berjalan bertiga sambil menggandeng tangan anak kita," ucap Kayano sambil menjawil pipi Yuuki yang masih digendong Nagisa.

Nagisa menangguk, "Ya. Kau tahu, saat kau mengatakannya, aku merasa sudah tidak sabar melihatnya tumbuh."

* * *

\- **KELUARGA SHIOTA** -

 **TAMAT  
**

* * *

A/N : Nyuahahahahahaha~ beres juga! #jogethula-hula. Oke, para pembaca sekalian, mohon kritik dan sarannya!

Salam

Adnida Kia Rahid


End file.
